On Starry Nights
by Aisu137
Summary: "I don't want to say goodbye just when we were starting to get close."


Disclaimer - I don't own any part of Akame ga Kill, nor do I claim to.

Character(s) - Kurome, Wave

Paring(s) - Kurome x Wave

Word Count - 665

* * *

After the night in Kyoroch, Wave and Kurome had started to meet up with each other every once in awhile, outside of work. At work they were stuck with each other for every tiny little thing. I do mean every tiny little thing. Ever since Seryu had fallen, the Prime Minister had become concerned with the status of the Jaegers. Night Raid had taken out three of their members, the Four Rakshasa Demons, and all three of the Three Beasts. During all of that, they had only lost three members themselves. They had also successfully managed to eliminate Bolic.

What started off as meeting at small out of the way coffee shops, turned into picnics at sunset. The topic of Akame was never presented until one fateful night.

Kurome and Wave were lying next to each other staring up at the night sky. Kurome was wearing that blue dress she wore when the first danced and Wave wearing his usual clothes, the fur rimmed blue jacket, and sailor uniform. Shifting her head that was resting up Wave's firm chest she thought back on everything that had happened.

She smiled as she thought of their first meeting. The mock fight with Esdeath, her protective crouch around her cookies, Wave's premium fish selection. Her thoughts traveled father into the future of the dance, of how much fun she had then. She blushed as she thought about the kiss. Well, more like a peck on the cheek, but for Kurome, it was a big deal. She continued to think about all the different "dates" they had gone onto. The light hugs the shared, the occasional discrete, very private hand holding. Wave's unending patience with her.

"Yen for your thoughts?" Wave's gentle voice in her broke her trance.

Kurome shifted again before pulling herself up so she sat to the laying Wave, who also righted himself upon feeling he's companion's movement. "What's wrong Kurome? Was it something I did?"

She smiled sadly at Wave's concern, "I'm going to have to go soon."

"What do you mean?"

"I.. I have some unresolved feelings with Akame. She used to protect me, and then she left to join the Revolutionary Army," Kurome paused "I just need to deal with this, and for us, the only way to deal with the past is to kill what remains of it so you can start anew."

Wave paled, he knew of the poison on Akame's sword, and Kurome, despite her insistence, was not and would most likely never completely heal. "I'm here for you, if you need me."

"This is something I need to do by myself."

_Kurome... _Wave thought, before in a split second decision, brought his lips to hers. The kiss was gentle, full of unsaid emotions and words. Kurome brought his right arm up to cup her jaw, and gently pulled her close to him with his left. The kiss involved no tongue, nor real force. It was sweet, and Kurome lips tasted of something sweet, no doubt due to her cookies. _So that's what they taste like _Wave thought.

Kurome gasped when she first felt his smooth, slightly chapped lips upon her own. She let him pull her closer, but liked how he ultimately allowed her to control the speed and intensity of the kiss. She wrapped her own arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. A minute or two later she softly felt Wave break the kiss. Both panting slightly, their foreheads pressed delicately together, their lips almost touching again. Kurome pulled away and smiled at Wave before getting up. She reached her hand down and pulled Wave up with her. She never let go the entire walk back to the capital.

Kurome leaned up and kissed his lips again when she reached her room before retreating into the dark room, a pleasant blush on her face. That night they both dreamed of the other person.

* * *

Hey everyone, this is my second installment of the Kurome x Wave pairing. As always I appreciate the reviews and comments that I get for this. I'm also kinda running out of ideas for what I could do with this pairing, so any and all prompts would be awesome.

I apologize that this is so short, well in comparison to my last one, but it's just an idea I had. Anyway, cheers!


End file.
